


Insecure

by Mokona



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Almost get shot Guan Shan, Cheating, Gen, He tian cheats on Guan Shan, He tian who pulled the trigger, Hurt! Guan Shan, almost insane He tian
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokona/pseuds/Mokona
Summary: He tian used to hurt Guan Shan in any ways. In the past, He tian almost lose Guan Shan over his Cheating on the readheaded. He sleeps with a woman he met at nightclub and was founded out by Guan Shan Himself. And he learned it in hard way that if he keep hurting Guan Shan like this, he'll truly lose Guan Shan for forever. But now it's not Guan Shan's heart he'll breaking but he almost taking Guan Shan's life that night. And he'll facing the facts that he'll always forever hurting Guan Shan even he doesn't want to.EDIT! CHAPTER 2





	1. Chapter 1

Bunyi guruh berdentum mengejutkan si perang dari lenanya. Perlahan-lahan sosok itu bangun dan menggosok-gosok matanya kemudian bunyi guruh sekali lagi mengejutkannya dan sesungguhnya dia memang tidak menyangka yang dia hampir sahaja terpijak sosok yang masih lagi lena di sebelahnya ketika dia hampir melompat akibat terkejut tadi.

Baru sahaja dia mahu melihat jika He tian benar-benar "dipijak" olehnya atau tidak-

"Oh my god... Are you okay- Waaah!!!!"

Okay kali ini memang betul-betul dia tersentak akibat guruh di luar ketika ini dan secara spontan dia memeluk He tian yang berada di sebelahnya. Pada masa itu dia memang tak terfikir langsung yang dia dah tunjukkan kelemahan terbesarnya pada He tian. Mujur He tian masih lagi belum terjaga akibat guruh dan ditambah lagi dengan ulahnya sebentar tadi. Jimat malu dia sikit. Huhuhuhuhu. Sempat lagi kau berhuhuhuhu ya.

"Uhk-" He tian tersedar. Dia terjaga kerana tiba-tiba jer terasa seperti ada orang mencekik lehernya. What the fu- siapa yang berani serang hendap dia masa tidur hah? Dalam keadaan berjaga-jaga,kelopak matanya terbuka luas, dah tak ada masa lagi nak ada perasaan mamai dan mengantuk. Dia kena sentiasa siap siaga setiap masa,manalah tahu ada orang nak bunuh dia dalam tidur ke.

Berbekalkan latihan yang dia pelajari selama bertahun-tahun menggunakan senjata api,baginya tersangatlah "normal" kalau dia juga menyimpan senjata api bersamanya. Disebabkan mimpi fantasi dunia khayalan terindahnya terganggu dengan rasa terjerut pada lehernya, dia sangkakan ada orang yang menyerang hedapnya lalu dia mencapai sepucuk pistol beretta 9mm yang tersimpan di dalam laci rahsia di sebelah katilnya dan membuka safety click dan-

"He tian!!! It's me-"

Bang! 

Suasana hening seketika, kemudian bunyi seperti ada sesuatu jatuh ke lantai, atau lebih tepatnya "seseorang" jatuh dari katil dan tubuhnya menghempap ke lantai.

Suara tu... Kedua iris hitam He tian membesar. No! It can't be! Dia bingkas bangun dan mencapai suis lampu tidur di sebelahnya. Dan sebaik sahaja ruangan itu mendapat cahaya yang terang... Nafasnya terhenti. Dua pasang mata saling menatap antara satu sama lain. Satu memandangnya dengan perasaan yang tidak percaya dan amarah yang memuncak dan He tian sendiri matanya jelas terpancar perasaan serba salah,takut dan rasa benci terhadap diri sendiri. Semuanya bercampur baur.

Guan shan dengan nafas yang tercekak, cuba menenangkan dirinya sedaya mungkin. Cuba untuk tidak membuka mulut dengan perasaan yang marah. But- how could he? Did he just shoot at me?

Cakap la apa pun. Yang Guan Shan tu drama queen semata, but to hell with it. Peluru tak bermata tu nyaris terkena pada kepala Guan Shan kalau He tian tembak mengena tadi. Nyaris kepalanya hendak berlubang di tengah-tengah, bersyukur dengan Mamai He tian yang masih tersisa kalau tak sia-sia jer mati katak jer tadi.

"Wait- I can explain!" 

He tian mencampakkan Pistolnya ke tepi dan mengangkat Guan Shan ke katil mereka semula. Yes! Katil mereka. In fact since two years they dating, He tian declared all his things were also Guan Shan's. Not only his things he's willing to shared, along with his feelings, his body, his strength and also his soul. Everything belongs to Guan Shan as the redheaded also giving in to him.

He promised to protect this guy with all his might, with all his life... But now? He's the one who ended up almost killing him with his own gun. What the heck he's thinking?! 

Ketika tangan He tian ingin meraih tubuh yang lebih kecil itu ke arahnya. Guan Shan tersentak dan seolah-olah ingin mengelak dari disentuh olehnya. He tian tak boleh salahkan Guan Shan 100%, siapa sahaja yang suka kalau dirinya hampir tertembak dan hampir sahaja mati on the spot? Namun He tian tidak akan membiarkan Guan Shan melarikan diri daripadanya.

Dia tak akan biarkan Guan Shan berasa takut dengannya. Gosh... Please don't be scared of him... Dia tak sanggup rasanya melihat ketakutan Guan Shan... Lebih-lebih lagi jika asal Ketakutan itu disebabkan oleh dia.

"Ugh.... He- he tian. No. Please don't touch me. Please... Just for this time... Please leave me alone for a moment."

Kedua kelopak Guan shan mula berkaca. Dadanya sebak. Sumpah dia terasa sangat-sangat takut. Baru kali ini dia ternampak He tian tetapi hanya sosok yang tak berjiwa semasa lepaskan tembakan. Seperti pemburu yang tiada berhati perut langsung semasa menembak buruannya.

No, he tian can't have any of it. He won't give in just to have Guan shan slipped away from him again. Dia pernah melakukan kesilapan ketika berlaku curang dengan Guan Shan dan dia sendiri merasakan hampedunya apabila Guan Shan meninggalkan dirinya.

Flashback~  
Satu ciuman hinggap di bahagian lehernya, perempuan ini terkekeh kecil dan cuba untuk menempelkan bibirnya yang berwarna merah itu ke bibir He tian. 

Ketika itu wajahnya mencebik kerana dia tidak sukakan perangai Perempuan yang berlagak sok berani dan cute itu dan juga bau perfume yang tajam dan menyebabkan pencemaran bau di persekitarannya membuatkan dia lebih rasa terdorong untuk mencampakkan Perempuan who-knows-whatever-her-name-is ke luar apartmentnya sekarang juga.

But wait....bukan ker dia ker yang ajak perempuan ni yang dia jumpa kat nightclub dan bawanya pulang ke rumah? Dah tu? Kenapa dia merungut pula?

Dia mengusap beberapa helaian rambut panjang perang perempuan ini. Warna rambutnya persis sekali dengan si carrot headnya. Dan sebenarnya itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa dalam kalangan gadis yang lain, dia memilih yang ini untuk dibawa pulang ke rumah. Sama sekali seperti Guan Shan-

Entah seperti mantera memanggil-manggil namanya dan tuan empunya diri datang. Dan ketika itu scene panas He tian dan Perempuan itu baru hendak masuk ke phase pertengahan, He tian terdengar bunyi barang terjatuh dan ketika itulah dia ternampak Guan Shan dengan mulutnya ternganga dan barang-barang dapur yang dibawanya jatuh dan sesetengah isi barangan tersebut terkeluar dan bergolek di atas lantai.

"Apa yang awak buat ni?!"

He tian menolak gadis yang berada dalam rangkulannya ke tepi. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Guan Shan yang mengigil seluruh tubuhnya akibat menahan marah.

"None of your business Guan Shan. Get the fucked out from my apartment."

Dingin. Entah apa yang merasuknya sehingga dia boleh berlaku dingin pada pemuda perang yang disukainya itu.

"None of my business? Are you fucking kidding with me right now?! I thought-"

Guan shan menelan ludah, lidahnya kelu untuk berkata-kata, perasaan sebak melanda seluruh dadanya menyukarkannya untuk bernafas. So? Selama ni He tian cuma bermain-main dengannya? 

"He tian... You kiss me... You treated me like I'm somebody to you... You- you even tricked me to get into bed with you! And then you want to tell me all of that meant nothing to you?!"  
Gadis yang kaku mendengar confession dari mulut Guan Shan sendiri mula tidak senang duduk. Wajahnya berpeluh kerana diserang perasaan bersalah. Dan dalam kepalanya asyik bermain "Oh no... I ruined their relationship". Seumur hidupnya tak pernah menjadi relationship breaker, baru kali ni dia terlibat dalam hal sebegini. Damn He tian! Why not he said earlier that he have a boyfriend already?! Now she stuck in the middle in between of them.

"Awak... Cuma tempat persinggahan jer buat saya. Awak yang selalu datang dalam hidup saya. Saya tak pernah paksa awak pun untuk stay. Dan awak tak pernah menolak pun kalau saya nak buat apa-apa kat awak. Or should I say, it's kind of an invitation to me?" sinis He tian. Jelas ternampak senyuman mengejek yang dilemparkan ke arah Guan Shan.

Gadis itu menekup mulutnya tanda tidak percaya dengan kata-kata He tian. Kemudian pandangannya bertukar pada Guan Shan yang mengeras di tempatnya bagaikan sudah ditampar keras oleh kata-kata He tian barusan tadi.

Guan shan mengangguk kepalanya beberapa kali, berusaha untuk menelan ludah yang sejak dari tadi tersekat di biji halkumnya. Matanya langsung tidak melihat He tian, pemuda bajak hitam itu masih lagi dengan egonya yang setinggi gunung everest itu. Tapi sebaik sahaja Guan Shan mengangkat kaki untuk keluar dari tempat durjana itu. Barulah He tian melihat ekspresi sebenar Guan Shan.

Ketika itu baru datang perasaan yang bersalah apabila dia melihat ekspresi sedih pada raut wajah pemuda perang itu. Guan shan cuba untuk menghapuskan air mata yang bergenangan di kelopak matanya dengan menggunakan lengan bajunya. si pemuda perang itu masih cuba memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum. Berpura-pura bagaikan He tian tidak pernah mengatakan yang dia cumalah Pet/Toy/slave dalam hidupnya sebentar tadi

What have I done... 

Pada malam itu juga, Guan Shan keluar daei apartment itu selepas mengucapkan "terima kasih untuk segalanya". Batin He tian meraung menyuruhnya untuk mengejar. Namun egonya lebih menguasai diri untuk tetap berdiri teguh dengan apa yang diperkatakannya tadi. Yang Guan Shan bukanlah bererti apa-apa pada dirinya.

Pada awalnya, He tian langsung tidak memperdulikannya kerana dia pasti Guan Shan akan kembali semula ke apartmentnya seperti biasa dan mereka akan kembali dahulu. Tapi dia silap... Pergaduhan mereka bukan seperti yang selalu menjadi rutin di mana Guan Shan pergi dan menghilang selama beberapa hari kemudian kembali semula dengan barang-barang dapur. He claimed that if he leave too long, He tian will die from starving. Walaupun sebenarnya He tian tahu Guan Shan sebenarnya rindu padanya. Dan dalam diam dia juga mengatakan perasaan rindu terhadap Guan Shan pada diri sendiri.

Kemudian dia baru merasakan peritnya apabila Guan Shan menyepikan diri tanpa ada langsung khabar berita. Menghilangkan diri begitu sahaja. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Guan Shan di hadapan kelasnya pada setiap pagi,tengahari & petang. Tetapi Guan Shan langsung tak kelihatan. Ketika hampir 2 minggu berlalu baru dia mampir ke pejabat sekolah dan rupanya Sekolah pula tidak mempermasalahkannya kerana Guan Shan terlebih dahulu lagi meletakkan surat berhenti sekolah di pejabat pengetua dan mengambil semua barang-barangnya. Lebih tepat lagi hilang tanpa kesan.

Baru sekarang dia terasa akan kehilangan. Hari bertukar menjadi minggu, dan kemudian berbulan. He tian bagaikan orang gila mencari Guan Shan dia merata tempat. Dia bagaikan kehilangan arah. Rasa kosong, rindu dan mencari Guan Shan bagaikan mencari makna untuk tetap teruskan hidup.

"Guan shan... Di mana awak... Saya cari awak merata tempat... Awak kat mana? Saya betul-betul rindukan awak. Saya mintak maaf sangat-sangat. Saya tahu yang saya dah banyak sakitkan hati awak. Saya tahu saya dah hancurkan perasaan awak dekat saya."

"Guan shan..."

"Guan shan.... Baliklah..."

"Guan Shan? Awak sihat? Saya tahu awak dapat voicemail ni. Saya tahu awak tengah dengar voicemail ni sekarang... Saya cuma harap.... Kalau awak tak bersedia lagi nak balik... 

Sekurang-kurangnya awak angkatlah call ni...saya nak dengar suara awak. Sebentar pun takper."

"Guan Shan.... Saya- saya betul-betul rindukan awak! Rasanya betul lah apa orang cakap. Kita tak sedar apa yang kita ada di hadapan kita sehinggalah kita kehilangan dia... Guan Shan.... Berapa lama lagi awak nak seksa saya? Ya! Saya mengaku saya cintakan awak! Sebab tu lah.... Baliklah... Balik supaya saya boleh cakap yang saya rindu dan cintakan awak. Balik supaya saya boleh peluk awak dalam dakapan saya."

"Guan shan...."

Dan voice mail seterusnya dan seterusnya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tian on the verge of breaking his insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen! Kerana terlambat! *bow* harap anda semua terhibur membaca chapter terbaru ini. enjoy~

Kau ni sial la He tian. Berapa kali lagi kau nak sakitkan dia? Berapa kali lagi kau nak tengok dia menangis? Berapa kali lagi kau nak tengok dia meraung mintak kau lepaskan dia?

Kau layan dia macam sampah

Tapi dia masih lagi merangkak balik kat kau layan kau macam mana dia layan kau sebelum ni.

Kau pernah pukul dia... Dia cuma mampu minta maaf kat kau walaupun dia tak tahu apa salah dia kat kau. Ya... Kau jadikan dia tempat untuk lampiaskan marah kau.

Kau pukul dia separuh mati... Tapi dia masih boleh datang kat kau keesokkan harinya dan berlagak macam tak ada apa yang berlaku. Walaupun seluruh wajah hingga ke beberapa anggota tubuh dia yang kau boleh nampak berbalut dengan plaster dan bandage.

Kau nampak kaki dia terhincut-hincut sambil menahan sakit sambil membuat kerja macam biasa kat dapur. Kau pula duduk atas sofa sambil mengutuk diri sendiri apa jerla yang dah rasuk diri kau sampai kau buat dia macam tu. Dan apa jerla yang budak tu fikir masa datang jugak kat sini walau dia dah buat macam apa jer kat Guan Shan

Tapi yang lebih teruk kau buat kat dia..  
Maybe trigger untuk Guan Shan tinggalkan dia betul-betul dah tipis. He tian terlupa kesabaran manusia ada hadnya.   
He tian betul-betul terlupa yang mungkin Guan Shan dah lama pendam perasaan dia pada He tian.

Ya... Perkara yang paling teruk kau lakukan kat dia adalah kau permainkan perasaan dia. Walaupun kau tahu kau pun ada perasaan sama pada dia.

Bila Kau puas ngan dia, kau cari yang lain

Dah berapa kali dia tangkap kau dengan orang lain?

Berpegangan tangan...  
Kau kiss orang lain...  
Kau peluk orang lain...  
Kau tidur dengan orang lain...

Semua tu kau pernah buat dengan dia. Kau yang bagi harapan kat dia...

Kau yang buatkan dia perlukan kau-  wait? Guan Shan perlukan He tian?

Nak tergelak rasanya kenapala dia boleh terfikir macam tu. Sedangkan Guan Shan boleh jer ucap selamat tinggal kat He tian sesenang tu lepas tu? Bukan aku ker yang cari dia macam nak gila?

Bukan aku ker yang bila dah jumpa dia merayu-rayu suruh balik dengan aku?

Bukan aku ker yang sanggup berpaut pada Guan Shan kemudian melutut depan dia?

Bukan aku ker yang tak henti-henti minta maaf kat Guan Shan?

Bukan aku ke bila jumpa dia peluk ketat-ketat sampaikan tak nak lepaskan dia. Sampaikan pemuda tu terpaksa tolak dia kuat-kuat pun tak terlepas lagi.

Bukan aku ker yang tetiba jadi berani sangat kiss dia lepas tu genggam tangan dia erat-erat kemudian dengan sepenuh kekuatan dia mengucapkan "I love you" pada Guan Shan sehingga pemuda itu menangis pada bahunya dan merangkul lehernya. Ketika itulah baru dia melihat senyuman seindah Matahari menghiasi wajah Guan Shan. Dia tak pernah melihat Guan Shan tersenyum selebar itu.... Dan ianya sangat cantik.

Guan Shan makes He tian falling in love with him again. For the second time. Betul... Kenyataan sebenar bukan Guan Shan yang tak boleh hidup tanpa dia... Dia yang sebenarnya tak boleh hidup tanpa Guan Shan. Kehadiran Guan Shan memang betul-betul memberi impak besar dalam hidupnya.

Dalam diam dia berjanji dengan dirinya yang dia akan jaga Guan Shan betul-betul kali ni  
Dia akan jujur mengenai perasaan dia pada Guan Shan  
Dia akan pastikan Guan Shan tidak akan pernah rasa insecure dengan hubungan mereka  
Dia akan pastikan yang dia akan lindungi Guan Shan, walaupun nyawanya terpaksa dipertaruhkan.

Dan dia akan pastikan yang dia akan hancurkan sesiapa sahaja yang berani rosakkan hubungan mereka atau ada yang cuba menempah maut,yang hendak mengambil Guan Shan daripadanya.

Dia tak perduli  dengan apa cara sekalipun... Dia akan buatkan Guan Shan sentiasa berada di sisinya.  
Kalau perlu membunuh dia juga sanggup.

End of Flashback;

Tapi sekarang... Dialah orang yang hampir membunuh Guan Shan.

Sikit sahaja lagi....

Yang Guan Shan bakal kehilangan nyawanya  
Yang He tian bakal mendakap tubuh yang tak bernyawa dalam pelukannya

He tian takkan maafkan dirinya sendiri...  
Dia yang mungkiri janjinya sendiri...  
Dia sakiti Guan Shan lagi...

"He- He tian?"

He tian menyembunyikan wajahnya di sebalik bahu Guan Shan. Dia asyik bergumam.

'Guan shan... I'm so sorry... Saya tak ada niat langsung nak tembak awak. Awak pun kenal saya,awak tahu masa silam saya Guan Shan...'

"He tian-"

"KAU NAK TINGGALKAN AKU KAN?! KAN?!"

Di luar kesedarannya, He tian meninggikan suaranya membentak Guan Shan,kedua tangannya sejak bila berpindah mencengkam sisi Guan Shan dan sekali gus memaksa pemuda perang itu meringis kesakitan.

"KAU- KAU TAHU TAK AKU SAYANGKAN KAU! KAU TAHU YANG AKU TAKKAN BUAT MACAM TU! AKU TAK SENGAJA LA BODOH!"

kelakuan He tian yang tiba-tiba sahaja meradang itu membuatkan Guan Shan menggigil ketakutan. Di dalam kepala pemuda itu mula terbayang-bayang akan semua perlakuan kasar yang pernah dia dapatkan hasil dari baran He tian yang tak menentu tu sebelum ini.

Secara automatiknya, seluruh tubuh Guan Shan menjadi kaku. He's not only developed the fear towards He tian but also every touch or move He tian make on him leave him traumatized for life, especially when He tian become like this.

He tian mencengkam erat sehingga mampu meninggalkan kesan pada sisi Guan Shan selepas keesokkan harinya lalu dia melempar mereka berdua di atas katil di mana dia menindih di atas perut Guan Shan.Jari jemarinya berpindah melingkar pada batang leher Guan Shan...

Dan kini dia dengan nekad mencekik leher pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu tanpa ada langsung perasaan belas kasihan,yang ada cuma perasaan terdesak. Terdesak untuk membuatkan Pemuda itu tetap bersama dengannya walau apa cara sekali pun.... Walaupun terpaksa membunuh orang yang dia sayang!

"He- He tian!!!"

Guan Shan cuba mencakar kedua tangan kekar He tian, cuba beberapa kali memujuk emosi He tian supaya lelaki itu tetap tenang. Namun dengan suaranya tersekat dan bekalan oksigen yang berkurangan, dia sendiri tidak mampu untuk memujuk lelaki yang berada di atasnya sekarang.

"Sa- He tian... Sa- tetap- sayan- kan- awak...."

Kedua matanya berair akibat menahan sakit dan bebola matanya kian memutih. Dia semakin kehilangan kesedarannya. Ah.... Inikah jalan pengakhirannya? Dia baru sahaja hendak memulakan hidup baru bersama He tian... Dia cuma mahu hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dari rakan sekolah, hamba dan majikan. Walaupun terpaksa menghadapi berkali-kali pahit getir ketika bersama dengan lelaki surai hitam itu.

Walaupun matanya bengkak dan merah akibat ulah lelaki itu,  
Walaupun dia hampir mati selepas dipukul teruk oleh He tian ketika lelaki itu dalam mood yang tidak baik,  
Walaupun hatinya berkali terguris apabila melihat He tian memeluk orang lain,  
Walaupun dia terpaksa pergi mengucapkan selamat tinggal atas alasan untuk mengundurkan diri,

Namun... kadang-kala, apa yang membuatkan dia terus kuat untuk bersama dengan He tian adalah dia bukan hanya mengingay kekejaman yang pernah berlaku padanya... 

Tapi juga kenangan terindah yang He tian pernah berikan padanya dalam keadaan sedar atau tidak sedar.

Mengucupnya kemudian membisikkan kata-kata usikkan di telinganya....  
Walaupun dia tahu He tian tidak serius akan kata-katanya

Memeluknya saat dia berada dalam ketakutan  
He tian cuba untuk meminta maaf dengan menenangkannya selepas dirinya menjadi mangsa tempat amukan He tian.

Memegang tangannya dan melayannya seolah-olah mereka adalah pasangan kekasih,  
He tian cuma ingin mengkaji riaksinya dan bagi He tian itu adalah sebahagian dari entertaiment untuk hidup monotonenya

Hakikat sebenar memang menyakitkan,tetapi itu sahajalah yang mampu dia bayangkan dalam mimpi siangnya. Mimpi itu menjadi sumber kekuatan untuk teruskan hidup di sisi He tian.

Walaupun kehadirannya hanyalah menjadi sebahagian dari buah catur atau mainan dalam hidup He tian... Dia masih boleh berbahagia dengan mimpi.


End file.
